Sun Dragon
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Yang Xiao Long becomes the Trollhunter...will she go up in victory or go down with a ‘Yang’?
1. Becoming

**Yang Xiao Long the Dragon, Yang Xiao Long the Trollhunter.**

 **This is Yang's story of her becoming the Trollhunter and how she gained new friends and enemies.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Leave a review and you get magic cookies!**

 **Don't own any of RWBY or Trollhunters!**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

Upon the surface of Remnant, the sun begins to rise in the sleepy town of Vale as the radio plays in a local dust store about the daily news and people doing their own business as well as the faunus opening the stores and sweeping the floor.

"Good morning, Vale City. It's 4:30 a.m. If you're still in bed, you are missing the most beautiful sunrise, clear skies and a beautiful morning ahead. And big news..." 

The radio cuts off as a disposable cup rolls through the fog and moves into the shadow of the bridge. A dark heavily armored Troll with horns curled around his head smashes the cup under his foot before clashing blades with the other Troll parries it back with his sword and nearly took a step into the sun and jumped into a shadowy area.

A demonic growl is heard under a panel, a monstrous, dark figure pulls back for a punch, just barely missing his target. His opponent jumping in the air swinging his sword in the air planting his feet firmly on the ground.

The darker one huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Yield, Kanjigar." The dark troll shouted as the lighter troll heavily breathed in exhaustion before implanting his sword into the ground and held it once more in his hand before glaring at his opponent.

"A Trollhunter never yields..." Kanjigar said taking in short breaths, "I'd rather die."

"Terms accepted." He said laughing as he roared and charged at Kanjigar until the Trollhunter moved out of the way for the darker troll to run into the sun but that plan failed as the darker one skidded and charged at Kanjigar before jumping onto the support beams of the bridge.

Blows landing, soon Bular slides away because of impact. As he begins to lift himself up he is met with Kanjigar's sword.

"Your turn, Bular. Yield" he growls unaware of the sun rising until he hears his skin crackling.

He turns and to see the sun rising slowly, unaware that Bular had reeled back his feet to kick him in the face, until it was to late. He sent flying back under the bridge, his sword almost out of reach, glistening mockingly in the sun.

Bular approaching him, he takes a risk and grabs his sword quickly, his hand nearly turning to stone in the processes. He stands to check his hand, the amulet in his armor glowing intensely.

Bular stalked over Kanijigar.

A twisted smile his face.

"There is nowhere left for you to run, Trollhunter. Give me the amulet."

Kanijigar sprints up the canal and jumps onto the underside of the bridge.

Unaware of Bular hiding behind a support beam.

Bular swung from the beaming kicked Kanjigar, who almost loses his balance .

Bular lunges at him his a growl as Kanjigar swings down and hangs from the support beam with his free hand while Bular chases him a look of murder in his glowing red eyes.

Kanjigar swings back up on the underside of the bridge, Bular attacks him from behind and throws him across the bridge. His sword clattering onto the ground, glistening once more in the sunlight right before it shatters, Bular holding the Trollhunter down.

Bular let a dark chuckle ripple from his throat.

"It all ends here Trollhunter" he growled as he pushed Kanjigar's face into the sun. The Trollhunter screaming in agony.

Bular lifts his claw to sipe the amulet off the Trollhunters, but he grabbed his his hand and lifted it in the sun. Bular recoiled and clutches his arm as it smokes.

Kanjigar slowly rising to his feet.

"It's me or the sun, either way, your doomed Trollhunter."

"No" Kanjigar gasped. "The amulet will find another. One who will stop you, and your master. I may end , but the fight will not."

Kanijigar slowly steps backwards into the sunlight.

The Trollhunter crosses his arms around his chest to protect the amulet.Kanijigar closes his eyes and lets himself fall into the sunlight. His skin sparkles blue as in transforms to stone.His final thought.

A prayer to Merlin.

'Please choose another, please do not choose my son.'

"NO!" Bular screams. as the Trollhunter his the ground, directly into the sunlight, the amulet out of reach. The Trollhunter's body shatters on impact.

Bular tries to lean out into the sunlight,but recoils back as it comes in contact with his skin. With one final roar Bular slams his fist into the support beam beside him and disappears into the shadows

In the rubble that was once a fierce warrior, the amulet glowed brightly wating for the next warrior to hold it.

Somewhere not far away, a certain blonde brawler was walking throughout the sidewalk of Vale, humming a small tune as she passed by the bridge but something caught her eye as it gleamed in the sun and...called out her name?

"Yang Xiao Long..."

It shook Yang as she ran over to the pile of rocks and dug through it before laying her purple eyes on the amulet as she ran her fingers over it feeling the smooth metal and the weird stone a strange aura before placing it inside of her pouch and walking home, she never noticed the six eyes watching her as she walked away.

"It chose...a human!"

As soon as Yang gets home and Taiyang heads out for work she turned on the tv and picked up the amulet as it begins to glow, she smiles and then decides to greet herself to it.

"Um, hi I'm Yang. Can you tell me what you are? Tell me or you're going on Ebay!" She yelled before it stopped glowing and she heard a loud clatter in the basement. Yang placed the amulet in her pouch to see what was going. She opened the door and heard rustling again expecting rats she grabbed the broom and headed down stairs to the basement. She saw a figure move in the shadows. She clicked back her gauntlets before she turned on the lamp and jumped as she saw a mirror. The light bulb crackles and pops leaving nothing but the glow of the furnace lights her way there.

Six glowing eyes reveal themselves behind the girl before coming into the light to reveal a seven foot tall, blue troll comes into the light.

"Lady Yang!" He cries out with joy.

Yang turned around and screamed falling back scampering up to a wall .

"Lady Yang, we have have found you. I am known as Blinky." Yang screams again and tries to run away only to bump into a even bigger green troll.

"Hi." it greets with a small wave. Yang screams again.

"It's Aaarrrgghh, three "R's"

Yang falls to the ground covering her head, shaking like a leaf along with the anger she held within.

"She says "aaaaaah!!!" a lot" Aaarrrgghh stated.

"A greeting of sort.," Blinky wonders aloud, fascinated by the small girl's behavior.

Blinky let out his own yelp to test his theory only to cause Yang to tense up even more.

Yang tried to run only to be picked up by Aaarrrgghh.

"Look! I don't care what you are! Get out of my house before things will burn!" She yelled with her eyes burning red but she felt herself turn upside down.

Yang hangs upside down as the blue troll Blinky starts to tell her how she's been chosen, before finally realizing that the girl wanted to be put down .

"Uh, Aaarrrgghh, my good fellow, would you mind? This is a moment of some solemnity." He stated.

"Solembily?" Aaarrrgghh asked.

"It means to sound serious and dignified." Yang explained.

"Now...PUT ME DOWN!" Yang yells. Aaaarrgghh put the girl down gently and patted her head in reassurance.

Yang stood there in shock as Blinky began to tell her how she was chosen and how she was now the protector of not only human or faunus kind, but trolls as well. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

Yang woke up with a start the next morning alone in the basement.

She sighed and then heard the door opened which revealed her father which a face of shock as he rushes over to her and helped her up as she explains why she was down there.

"I heard noises down here and thought that it was raccoons." She said as Taiyang hugs Yang as well as Ruby did before they left and Yang walked outside with Zwei as she saw the bridge where she could look at the amulet more often and the hands and symbols on the amulet begin to shift around. Forming words of the edges.

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." She reads.

The wind begins to pick up as a ball of light erupts from the amulet dancing around her, before the light enters her chest, blue light surrounding her and lifting her up in the air. She felt tingly and that her weapons got an upgrade as she summoned them and saw that they looked like Daylight and her weapons merged into one.

"Awesome!" She shouted before testing them out and punching the rocks in which it turned to dust.

"Oops." She said before the armor vanished and she placed it in her pouch before running away. But she failed to noticed someone watching her from the shadows as their eyes gleamed a bright yellow and the pupil slit.

"I believe the amulet has found its new champion."

On the lazy streets of Vale City, Yang rides her motorcycle to Beacon where she found Ruby and pulled her onto the Bumblebee and drove away somewhere no one can see them.

"Ruby, you will not believe what this can do!" Yang said with excitement.

Ruby mumbled something about Weiss as she looked back down at the amulet and recited the glowing words.

"For the glory of Merlin Daylight is mine to command." the amulet glowing softly as balls of light begin to surround her sister. Ruby felt her heart lurch not knowing what was about to happen. Yang's feet lifted off the ground slowly as a blue mist circled her sister, the armor appearing onto her body. Ruby stared in shock as she turned into a giggling fit of excitement at what just happened. Her sister had just pulled some Sailor Moon stunt in front of her.

Well minus the skimpy outfit actually being badass armor..

Yang jumped up and down with excitement as she gestured to herself in disbelief. Ruby ran up to her sister staring in shock as she examined the silver armor.

"This is insane!" She yelled. "Are you telling that little amulet turns you into a freaking knight!" She shouted in disbelief.

Yang nodded her head with excitement before gesturing behind her. "Did you see my upgraded weapon?" she squealed. Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at her back and sure enough that it was true as Yang brought them out as a twig snapped to reveal the blue troll from the other night standing there giving her a dorky wave and smile.

Ruby screamed as the troll came out in the open.

Blinky opened his arms like before exclaiming "Lady Yang" like last night.

Yang turned around to see Ruby bring up her scroll to call 911 only to scream something about animal control as Aaarrrgghh appeared and tried to calm down the girl in red only for her to scream.

Yang sighed and walked to Ruby and took the scroll from her, knowing that they would not take Ruby's call seriously.

Yang knelt down and grabbed Ruby's face gently whispering calming words.

"Lady Yang, us Trolls have tried to keep our existence a secret so human would not panic like your friend here."

Blink stated while gestering to Ruby as Yang glared at Blinky giving a silent look that said shut up with her eyes burning red again. Yang reached for Ruby's hand and began to shush her softly, telling her everything was fine.

Blinky cocked an eyebrow at the sight of affection he could hear the girl's heart pounding from the other side.

"What wrong with red human?" Aaarrrgghh asked as Yang sat by Ruby so she could lay her head in her lap. Ruby mumble silently about how monster are real and that they where going to die.

"Ruby's hasn't seen you guys before." she mumbled.

"Really?" Aaarrrgghh questioned.

"It's difficult, she's been fighting Grimm and so have I." she stated.

"So why are you here?" Yang said as she looked up at the Troll's.

"You have been chosen!" Blinky exclaimed.

Yang cocked her eyebrow at the Troll as Ruby began to lift her head off Yang's lap and looked at her friend.

"The amulet has chosen you to become the Trollhunter. You are now the defender of all of Troll and humankind. It is a sacred responsibility, one that has never ever been passed down to any human. This, Lady Yang this a momentous occasion, you have just changed the history of troll and human kind forever." Blinky said in a serious tone before giving her a dorky, toothy smile.

Yang smiled and then thought about when Blinky said about the last guy who had it as she took off the armor and held the amulet in her hand.

"Who killed the last guy who had this thing?"

Blinky gazed at the blonde staring at the amulet.

"His name was Kanjigar.He was one of the greatest Trollhunters there ever was." Blinky stated.

"Mere hours before you found the Amulet a battle was taking place under the bridge between Kanjigar and one of the most powerful Gumm Gumm's there are. Bular is his name. Moments before you came along Kanjigar made a choice, before Bular could take the amulet from him he saw a way to keep it from his reach, but at a cost."

"His life." Yang finished.

"Yes. Kanjigar fell from the bridge and into the sunlight, thereby turning to stone and killing him."

Yang winced as she realized that when she had gotten the amulet by touching a dead Troll.

"And I basically can't get rid of this thing till I die, can I?"

"I am afraid so."

"I need a moment to process this." She stated as she sat down and held her head in her hands.

Blinky could tell Yang didn't want this, but surely the girl realized this was her destiny, she could surely become one of the greats with a little time. Blinky walked to the girl and began to speak

"Destiny is a gift." he began.

" Some go their entire lives, living existence as a quiet desperation. Never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders, is actually, a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valour, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear, is what is means to be a hero. Don't think, Lady Yang. Become!" He finished his speech as Yang looked at him.

"If I die with this thing in hand, I might as well go down in a fight." Yang said before nodding at the trolls and Ruby and walking off to their homes and dorms.

The next night didn't seem safe for Ruby for some reason, she felt like that she was being watched and Yang came up to meet her and showed her the polished amulet she had worked on in the day.

Unaware of the large dark troll in the shadows, until it was to late. Bular was slightly surprised to see the amulet had not only chosen a human, but such a small and frail looking one too...and adorable...he mentally shook the feeling off and focused on the amulet.

Yang and Ruby froze before Ruby screamed and Yang decided to spilt up, both wanting him to not hurt them.

Yang began to drive away with her Bumblebee trying to stay in what little sunlight that was left. She could hear Bular demanding the Amulet, before letting out a roar as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Bular began to chase the girl, the girl began to panic as Bular chased her.

Until some rose petals and a loud bang was heard as Ruby held her signature weapon on her hands and pointing it at Bular.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" She shouted as she swung her scythe at the dark troll and Yang dawned her armor as she met Blinky and Arrrrggh.

Bular has enough of Ruby before punching her straight into the bridge and she fell to the ground, groaning in pain as she held her hip.

"Ruby!"

Yang got really angry and walked up in front of her sister to protect her.

"Kick his butt, Yang!"

"Lady Yang! You can't fight him! He'll kill you!"

Yang turned around to face the group before smiling at them and turning to Bular with her eyes burning a blood red.

"Don't worry guys! I can handle this!" When she shouted that, her gauntlets came out and she leapt off the ground and close enough to Bular to the point where she could harm him with the punches as he swung his fist at her in which caused more damage to her but she got back up with her hair blazing like a flame.

She took a step back and launched herself forward before striking a punch at Bular's face.

Yang was pulled out of her mind as Blinky stopped moving. Yang looked up in awe at a giant underground city lined with beautiful crystals and stones.

The most oppressive one was one one across a canon with giant crystals jutting out of it.

"This is the world you are meant to protect young Trollhunter, For this. Is. Troll Market!" Blinky exclaimed as Yang stared in wonder.

"Awesome!" Yang added in amazement as she began to look around with a innocence Blinky had not seen in centuries.

Blinky knew for sure at that moment as she began to look around and take everything in with such wonder and curiosity that Yang would be a Trollhunter no one would forget.


	2. Where for Art thou, Little Dragon?

**Second Chapter! Yang explores Trollmarket and makes a new enemy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Leave reviews for magic cookies!**

 **Don't own RWBY or Trollhunters!**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

Yang ran through Trollmarket with a childlike innocence, Blinky watched the teen as she ran through the different markets taking everything in.

Aaarrgghh let out a hearty laugh as he ran behind the new Trollhunter, Blinky by his his side.

Blinky finally managed to catch up with Yang.

"Stay close." he warned, human feet have never graced the grounds of Trollmarket." he told her, Blinky and Aaarrgghh could already hear the whispers Blinky looked around for something that the human could cover herself with to hide her away from prying eyes.

Blinky found a large piece of cloth that could easily hide the girl enough to keep others from staring as much. Blinky stopped the girl so he could throw the cloth over her and adusted it like a make shift hood.

Ignoring her protest they continued there way, Yang stared in awe as they continued on there way, Yang walked beside Blinky asking questions about Trollmarket and their kind in general who Blinky gladly answered, it was nice to have someone look at him as if he held the knowledge of the universe.

As they passed a dark corner the strange trio didn't notice the large blue figure in the shadows glaring at the hooded girl.

Yang looked down at her hands and felt guilty for not telling them what she is but decided to keep quiet for now until she stepped on something as she bent down to see a bunch of gnomes looking at her and feeling her hair in which pissed her off as one of them pulled a piece of her hair off.

"Dont. Touch. My. HAIR!!!" She yelled before she cased it in which scorched the cloak into ashes.

Yang felt the cloak tore off of her as she was held by Blinky and shown to the rest before she could introduce herself to the others.

"Hi! My name is Yang Xiao Long and I'm the Trolhun—." Before she could even finish, a large, blue troll with a head full of curved, white horns parted the crowd and walked towards them, hands balled into fists and mouth curved down in a scowl. She stumbled to her feet and fell on her bottom before Blinky helped her back up on her feet.

"What is this?" he boomed and Blinky visibly shrunk back.

"I was just getting to that, Draal," he said, holding up a finger.

The troll, Draal, looked unimpressed, and Yang glared at the blue troll as she held back the urge of punching in case he attacks her.

"Human feet have never sullied the ground of Trollmarket before," Draal said, stalking up to her. "Who is this human?"

She backed up as Draal approached her, his eyes looking her over as he sniffed the air.

"Believe it or not, she is, um... How do I put this?" Blinky swallowed. "Our new Trollhunter."

Draal's eyes shot open wide, the crowd gasped, and Yang paled. Even the gnomes scurrying on the ground gasped in shock before fleeing into the crowd.

Yang gained her confidence back introduced herself to Draal and she saluted to him.

"Yang Xiao Long, your worst nightmare." She greeted before letting her hand out for a handshake.

As much as she didn't want to do this, she had to show him that the amulet chose her and as much as she felt bad for his loss she was not going to stand by and let him try and grab her and scream at her for something out of her control.

"For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

Yang stood in front of Draal the armor on her body, she could hear the others in the background confused, Draal straighter his back, glaring at the girl.

"I am Dra-"

"You are Draal, I know because Blinky said your name a bunch of times." She said by in which got him angry and she let out a nervous chuckle.

Blinky felt his heart sink as he saw how insecure and silent the girl had became.

She started to back away and he growled before charging at her but she activated her weapons and flung the swung a punch at Draal who soon backed away from her as she took off her armor before walking back to Blinky.

Yang felt a little scared of what she did and held her arm and kept on walking to the hero's forge where Yang heard a loud and stern "Blinkous Galadrigal!"

Blinky let out a startled yep and hit the button once more to stop the blades, returning the Forge back to normal.

Blinky flinched as the elderly troll began to walk towards him him.

Blinky pressed the button on the side of the wall once more to put the blades back into their original places.

The elder troll held a stern look in his milky white eyes as he walked up to Blinky his hands behind his back.

He turned to Yang a judging look in his eyes, Yang felt like she was a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar as he leaned closer.

"I wish to meet the human who was supposedly chosen by the amulet."

He leaned a little closer and Yang flinched as she felt his breath on her face."I am Vendel little one."

Yang gulped and held out her hand for a handshake.

"Yang Xiao Long, daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long."

Vendel pulled away from the girl as she pulled the amulet out of her pocket once more.

"Amulet choose her." Aaarrgghh announced once more.

Vendel rolled his eyes and straightened his back as far as he could showing his full height.

"So Draal tells me." he committed as he walked away from her. He walked to the center of the room, "If this tiny fleshbag truly is the trollhunter, the Soothscryer will reveal it."

Blinky's eyes widened "Vendel, please she's barely trained for five minutes, she needs more time!"

"Excuse me! I'm a huntress in training! I train a lot of my time!" She yelled at Blinky.

Vendel merely looked at Yang and pointed to the center of the room with a stubborn old grunt.

Yang walked to the spot that he had pointed to that lit up the carving in the floor, soon a large statue came up from the ground with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.

"This little one, is the Soothscyer it will judge your heart and true spirit, insert your right hand."

Yang looked again Vendel with a scared look on her face.

"Uh, my hair isn't gonna be caught in it, right?"

"Possibly."

"If it does, I'll punch you."

Yang stepped forward as she gazed upon the Soothescryer as she clutched her wrists and jumped up with the help from her weapons as she placed her hand inside and the teeth in the statue began to swirl and chop down at a steady rhythm as she slowly stuck her hand in, flinching as she felt her finger tips occasionally brush against the blades, she felt like that the skin was coming off.

The Statue shut its mouth as her hand finally rested causing her to freak out...Well a lot. She pulled away and tried to kick the mouth open only for it stay shut until finally...it released her.

She fell off the statue gracelessly on the ground by Draal's feet, to busy checking her hand for any signs of damage to notice the the worry that flashed in his eyes for a brief second, as she held her hand close to her chest.

Vendel walked back to the statue to examine the results of the Soothscyer, "Strange, the results are inconclusive." he whispered nearly silently.

Yang gulp before looking at him with confusion and she asked him even though she knows what it meant.

"What does that mean?" She asked in confusion and not looking at him at once or anyone at all. Vendel turned to her surprised that she had heard his statement.

"It simply means that there has never been a human Trollhunter before. The Soothscryer needs more time to render it's judgement. Let us all hope you live to see it." he stated as he walked away.

Yang sighed before gripping her hand and walked back to her home before talking to her father as they hugged and then she walked up to her room and laid down on it so she could rest for a spar with Draal tomorrow.

 _'Maybe bringing Ruby tomorrow wouldn't be a bad idea.'_ Yang thought before she goes to sleep.


	3. Training Gone with a ‘Yang’

**Yang's first time training gone down with a bang!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Don't own any!**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

The next day Yang found herself back in Trollmarker with Blinky correcting her sword stance. But truth be told, she didn't need the sword so she just used her gauntlets and the sword would be a decoy weapon.

After he was done with that he began explaining the three rules a Trollhunter always lives by.

Rule number One:Always be afraid.

Rule number Two:Always finish the fight.

And finally rule number 3:When in doubt always kick then in the Gronk-nuks.

"Wait what are Gronk-nuks?" Yang asked.

Blinky tapped his foot on the floor to summon a large blade that nearly hit Yang in her lady parts and soon realized what gronk-nuks are for a male troll.

"So basically one-third of my job as Trollhunter is kicking a dude in the balls."

Yang heard a set of feet enter the room and turned around only to see Draal walking in with a weird smile on his face. "So" he said all to causley "The little Trollhunters training begins."

He came close to the girl and smiled what appeared to be a genuine smile. So Yang smiled in return with a small wave. "Hi Draal." She said a little unsure with what was happening.

"Trollhunter, I was wondering since your training seems to have began, would you care for a sparring partner?" He asked as he punched his hand firmly.

"As part of your training of course." he said with a smile.

Draal looked at Blinky who was practically begging Draal to stop with a pleading look in his many eyes.

Knowing fully well what the young troll was up to.

Draal smirked and crossed his arms firmly around his chest with a smirk.

"Well, sparring with someone is part of the training is it not Blinky."

"In due time Draal just not no-"

"Why wait Blinkous I'm very eager to see this human can do with the sword of daylight and her strength."

Yang who had grown tired of standing in the same pose plopped to the ground. Glaring at Vendel. She was going to get her ass kicked wasn't she.

"Let the little one spar." Vendel proclaimed.

"There's no harm in it Blinky." Draal said happily as he walked away.

Yang looked at Blinky this type of situation beginning to feel way too familiar for her liking. "Sooooo. Hit as hard as I can." Yang said with a slight excitement in her voice. "Of course Yang."

"Blinky, is now a bad time to mention that Yang's semblance is Double Damage Payback!" Ruby whispered.

"It is?" Blinky asked.

"Yeah, she can also get angry if he pulls on her hair."

"You mean that she could take the much damage from Draal as she can!"

"Yeah!"

"You fought Bular and you were victorious!"

"Blinky I ran away and I got a broken rib!"

"Exactly!" Then he turns over to Yang who had a devilish smile on her face.

"Hit him once and you will be changed forever."

Blinky saw her walk overr to the sparring area in the room, she could see Draal at the end of it as he got in a pouncing position and let out a loud roar and ran towards her.

 _(Come at me_

 _And you'll see_

 _I'm more than meets the eye.)_

Yang clicked back her signature weapon along with some dust bullets.

She was ready for it until he curled into a ball and began to roll towards her like Sonic the Hedgehog on steroids.

 _(You think that_

 _You'll break me_

 _You're gonna find in time_

 _You're standing too close to a flame that's burning)_

She ran from him but not fast enough as he knocked her over. Ruby stumbled and try to call a timeout.

Draal grabbed her long hair and picked her up and began to hit her like a pinata before throwing her across the room.

"YANG!"

Yang cried out in pain and held her ribs silently hoping he would take a hint and stop.

Yang wrapped her arms around herself and winced, yep her ribs were definitely broken after that. Draal stomped towards her and grabbed her by her hair once more and dangled her over the edge. "Draal enough!" Blinky cried.

 _(Hotter than the sun in the middle of July._

 _Sending out your army, but you still can't win_

 _Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...)_

Draal ignored him and kept her over the edge and growled "I have waited my entire life to inherit that amulet, I can wait until you fall in battle." Draal threw her back into the arena and Yang let out a load cry of pain.

"It looks like I won't have to wait for long. If you know what's good for you will stay down and live whelp."

Draal walked away laughing at her, before a explosion brought him to look back and saw Yang with her eyes burning red as she looked over to see her hair in his one hand.

 _(I burn!_

 _Can't hold me now_

 _You got nothing that can stop me.I burn!_

 _Swing all you want._

 _Like a fever I will take you down.)_

"DON'T. EVER.TOUCH.MY. **HAIR**!!" She shouted before launching herself with her gauntlets and flying straight forward to Draal as she fired off a punch to his face sending him back into a wall where he fell off and landed on the ground with a loud thud and groans of pain.

"Yang! Are you okay!?"

Yang turned around to look at her sister with the gentle purple eyes and hugged her close to her before Ruby hugged back.

"I'm fine Rubes." She smiled before walking off with her little sister.

"Oh and Vendel..."

He looked at the blonde with a shocked face before she turned around and smile mischievous smile before speaking out loud.

"I ended this...with a ' **Yang** '."


	4. Win, Lose, or Ignite

**Yang's battle with either end up in a 'Draal' or a 'Yang.'**

 **I don't own RWBY or Trollhunters!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

The entire trip down was quiet, and the trip across Trollmarket was the same. The latter fact disturbed her. Usually the settlement was buzzing with activity. Trolls were either calling out their wares or yelling things at each other.

Today, though, the only sounds were distant, coming from the Hero's Forge.

To her surprise, they didn't just walk straight inside. Instead, they took a route around Trollmarket that lead them to the back entrance. From there, she could hear Vendel over the roar of a thousand trolls,

"Gathered trollkind! The Trollhunter has laid a challenge before the son of her predecessor, and you shall all bear witness to the ensuing battle, which will be one for the ages!"

She breathed in and let out a heavy sigh, she did it to calm herself down. Her anxiety was building up again, but she willed it down. She couldn't get cold feet now or she'd be a cold dead body in a couple minutes.

They stopped short of the gate barring entry into the Forge. Peering between the oversized bars, she took in the sight of the roaring masses and cooled down her processor unit.

A hand on her shoulder prompted her to turn and face her friends.

"You got this, Sis," Ruby said, holding up her fists.

"You're gonna beat Draal so bad he'll think twice about smack-talking you ever again."

She smiled and nodded. "You're right. Im going to win this. No doubt."

She looked between them and smiled, then laughed.

She gave her a long look before nodding with a grim smile.

"Draal the Destroyer!"

Everyone turned at Vendel's call and watched as a blue blur came rolling out of the Forge's main entrance. It sped across the land bridge over the chasm and bounced into the air, then came down with a crash. When the dust cleared, Draal stood tall and threw his arms into the air, appraising the crowd whose cheers arose in volume.

Yang narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Lady Yang."

She looked to Blinky who held his hands. "Now is the time to put everything I've taught you to the test."

She nodded.

"Alright, with luck, he'll trip and fall."

She glanced at Draal. "I don't think that'll happen, remember the training, I beat him up."

"Indeed, so, let's be quick about this. Rule number one?"

"Always be afraid."

Blinky smiled and nodded. "Rule number two?"

"Always finish the fight."

"Rule number three?"

"When in doubt, always go for the gronk-nuks."

"Exactly," he said, swinging an arm and grinning. "Now, go out there when Vendel calls and show trollkind what a human can do."

With a bit of a fire lit in her heart, she turned back to watch Draal stir the crowd with his physique. He flexed and beat his chest, drawing out their zeal and exuberance.

"Man," Ruby said, "sometimes I wonder if he can even walk around with a head as big as his."

Yang blinked. "Can you say that again, Ruby?"

Her friend gave her a confused look. "Uh... sometimes I wonder if he can walk around with a head as big as his?"

She looked over to Blinky who gave her the same, astonished look. Then, they looked to Draal still showing off. They watched him turn and twist, but never glance over his shoulder.

"That's it," her mentor breathed. "That's it!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's got a big head," she reiterated for her sister. "He can move with it, but I don't think he can actually move it. Meaning-"

"Blind spot," Aaarrrgghh finished, his voice filled with awe at their discovery.

"Exactly!" Blinky cried, raising a finger. "Lady Yang, this is your secret weapon. Your advantage. You must use it to triumph!"

She nodded and took a step towards the arena with a proud look.

"And now, Draal's combatant, Yang Shoo-Lung, daughter of... Tie-young Shoo-Lung."

With her Amulet held tight and her head held high, she strode into the arena. The crowd's roar lowered into boos. She endured their glares and jeers, keeping her attention focused solely on Draal. He reciprocated her gaze, though his narrowed eyes held no determination, only pride and arrogance.

"Prepare for battle!"

She raised up her Amulet above her head. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

A corona of blue magic erupted around her. In the smoky wisps, the pieces of her armor materialized and assembled before pressing upon her body. Within the blink of an eye, she was suited up. Then, bringing her hands up, she clicked back her gauntlets.

On the opposite side of the arena, Draal smirked and pounded his fists together.

"Hey Draal, it's nice to finally battle you again!" She beamed before placing her hands on her hips as he snarled at her.

"Begin!"

Without warning, the ground beneath her shook. A sudden sense of vertigo overtook her and she found out why when she noticed the arena walls suddenly getting shorter.

The floor of the Hero's Forge had lifted up. She could hear gears grinding and ticking, working in some mechanism to raise them high. She turned back to Draal before it stopped, and held her ground when the ground shook again, signalling the end of the ride.

Not a moment after, though, the battlefield changed again. On her left and right, sections of the floor dropped. She briefly got a glimpse of them stopping at intervals, making a kind of staircase. Though, not the kind she could use.

Across from her, Draal smirked smugly and pounded a fist into his hand. She cracked her knuckles and her sword close enough that she could probably see her reflection in it. Though, she didn't spare it a glance. Her focus was set on her opponent as he slammed his fists into the ground and roared, pounding his chest for the crowd.

They ate it up, roaring and cheering for him. She let the humming of her magic-imbued blade fill her ears, drowning out the crowd. It calmed her and kept her steady as she moved to her left, circling with her opponent.

"Come on, Trollhunter," Draal taunted. "Come over here and lay one hit in. I'll let you."

He opened his arms, puffed out his chest, and raised his chin. She leveled a glare at him and held fast, gripping her fists tightly and locking her stance before launching herself with the fire dust .

Draal dropped his arms and gave her a bored look before smirking. "Alright, then. Right down to business."

He beat his chest one last time before roaring and jumped at her. She let out a short cry as she dived out of the way, heading left and around him. The platform quaked and she had to steady herself before she could gain her balance again.

"Gotta get behind- Oof!"

Before she could finish muttering to herself, Draal swung his arm and sent her flying down to one of the lowered sections of the platform.

She grunted on impact and groaned as she got up, but then yelped at the sight of Draal leaping into the air again. He came down like a basketball Cardin dunked, but she rolled out of the way in time.

As she got up, though, he grabbed her leg. There was a brief moment for her to register that fact before he swung her around. She screamed the whole time until he let go of her. She fired off some lasers at him.

She slammed into the wall and felt like a pancake pressed flat against it; and just like a pancake on a wall she peeled off.

Thankfully, she hit the ground feet-first, but her lack of balance sent her stumbling forward, almost sending her falling into the machinery that had raised the platform.

"Yang!"

She glanced over to the back entrance and saw her friends peeking out. Blinky was shaking his fists expectantly, Aaarrrgghh was watching anxiously, and Ruby was cupping her mouth and cheering for her.

Yang opened her eyes that were no longer purple but a furious red before she launched herself back to the platform and loading more dust shotgun bullets. Yang pursed her lips and chose not to shoot a witty retort or terrible pun back. Turning away from her sister, she looked up to Draal who held his arms out wide, egging the crowd to cheer louder.

He turned to her after a moment, a sadistic grin on his face. She fired off some shots at him as he leapt off the platform, he hit the wall and came down rolling. The world around her slowed down and she narrowed her eyes.

"Not this time!" she shouted, pulling her arm back before throwing it forward.

She let go of her anger and let it sail through the air. It was a blur of gleaming silver and shining blue that struck Draal off the wall with an explosion of smoky, azure and yellow wisps.

The crowd went silent.

And then they cheered.

At first, she watched the stands high above her with wide, shocked eyes. Why would they cheer for her?

After a moment of processing, though, a grin spread across her face.

Why did it matter? The crowd was on her side, not Draal's. Speaking of which...

Her opponent had also scanned the crowd, but he'd done so with a dumbfounded gape. When he brought his eyes back to her, he scowled and glared.

"You really got to 'roll' with how I fight Draal." Then, she launched herself in the air and back down creating some rocky dust as the flames grazed his crystal back and she landed behind him, away from his line of sight.

Somewhere in the distance, Blinky was crying out in joy while Ruby cheered.

Draal growled and spun around. She moved as fast as she could with a wounded side, barely able to keep up with his rotation.

"Where are you!" he roared.

"Do you really think you can beat me, eh?" he taunted. "I am Draal the Deadly! The son of Kanjigar! Rightful owner of the Amulet!" Soon she punches him in the face as he flew back into a wall.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long The amulet chose me!" She said as she raised her fist up in the air and thought about ending his life.

She can't do it...

She placed her gauntlets away before picking Draal up like he was nothing and smiled at him with gentle purple eyes.

"Why didn't you finished me off?" He asked before she looked at him in the eye. The hatred, arrogance, and sudden fear were all gone, replaced by shock.

"I don't care," she said.

She tried to lift the platform again, but still failed. So, breathing heavily and still feeling her side pulsating with pain, she reached out a hand.

Draal stared at it for the longest time, shock mixed with reluctance.

"Come on," she said. "I can't get you out alone."

He stared at it for another second, then reached out and grabbed it. She heard a hum from her armor and noticed its markings light up briefly. Strength flooded her again—not as much as before, but enough to help Draal pull himself out.

Together, they fell onto the ground, with her on her back and him on his stomach.

It was then that they noticed the crowd booing at them.

No longer were they cheering and roaring, but instead throwing their mugs or spilling their grog. She didn't need to read another lore book on trollish culture to recognize their disapproval.

"You should have killed me," Draal said beside her, head still bowed.

She spared him a sympathetic glance before she shook her head. "I don't do that to a friend."

Then, without hesitation, she stood up and walked to the center of the arena. The whole way, she wore a solemn face. What fear and anxiety she'd felt eating her from the inside out was no longer there. Instead, it was replaced by something resolute. Courage? Confidence? Valor?

Whatever it was, it compelled her to seek out the stage and stand tall before her audience.

Standing the spotlight, before the enraged denizens of Trollmarket, she raised her voice and declared, "I am Yang Xiao Long your Trollhunter, and I am not a killer!"

The crowd quieted for a brief second before erupting into a bigger uproar. Yet, she didn't falter.

"I don't take lives," she said, hand splayed over her chestplate, "and I refuse to compromise who I am just because your rules tell me to."

They didn't relent. If anything, they got angrier, judging by how many more mugs got thrown at her. None reached her, thankfully, so she kept going. "But that doesn't mean I won't do my duty. I will still protect you." She looked over to Draal. "All of you."

He looked up to her with wide, awed eyes.

She walked away but he could've swore that he saw her hair glow the minute she walked through the dark hallway.

"Who are you truly, Yang Shoo-Lung?"


End file.
